OS concours Une imprégnation plus qu'imprévisible
by CarliieSkream1
Summary: Concours OS Jacob s'est imprégné de Rosalie et il est prêt à tout pour conquérir son cœur.Malheureusement, Rosalie aime Emmet et Edward se met en travers de son chemin. Et si Jacob, réussissait à avoir le cœur de sa belle? C'est une OS concours que je n'ai pas fini mais j'ai décidé de poster le début et je la mettrai sous formes de 2 ou 3 chapitres


**Une imprégnation plus qu'imprévisible**

_Cela fait plus de trois ans que Bella et Edward se sont mariés, ils n'ont pas eu Renesmée mais sont quand même heureux. Jasper et Alice préparent leur vingtième mariage et l'excitation est à son comble. Esmé et Carlisle sont tels qu'ils le sont d'habitude: heureux et fiers de leurs enfants adoptifs. Rosalie et Emmet sont égaux à eux même, Rosalie plus belle que jamais Emmet toujours aussi joueur, mais un autre mariage n'est pas en perspective, au grand damne d'Alice qui, toujours aussi impatiente se plaint de ne rien avoir à faire. Le mariage de cette dernière est prévu pour le 25 mai 2006 et bien des événements viendront chambouler l'avenir paisible des Cullen..._

_**Pov Rosalie**_

**Le 15 mai 2006 10h30**

Encore une journée tellement banale est en prévision pour aujourd'hui, encore une fois, nos vies vont ressembler aux vies humaines:prévisibles, calmes et tellement barbantes! Ma sœur Alice, prépare son mariage depuis le début de l'année! Elle est assez... pile électrique dans son genre, une fille à ne jamais rester en place, à toujours sautiller partout en tapant des mains dans son monde où tout est rose et tout gentil, tellement innocente: en gros c'est mon petit lutin est petite ( 1m 60 maximum et encore), fine, elle a de petits cheveux noirs en pics de grands yeux dorés qui varient en fonction de son humeur ( à l'instar des miens) et elle se déplace toujours avec beaucoup d'élégance en sautillant toujours un peu. Elle est toujours joyeuse et elle est très gentille. Mais comme je le dis toujours :"Sa gentillesse la perdra." Mais elle ne se laisse jamais faire et elle a toujours ce qu'elle veut. D'ailleurs, personne ne peut lui refuser une sortie shopping. Ah, le shopping, c'est toute sa vie, elle en est accro et ne peut pas s'arrêter lorsqu'elle commence et elle dévalise toujours TOUS les magasins en nous y emmenant au grand damne de ma belle-sœur: Bella.  
Bella est ma belle-sœur depuis un peu plus de trois ans, elle assez petite mais légèrement plus grande qu' Alice, elle a deux longs cheveux bruns ondulés, des beaux yeux dorés et elle est aussi très mince. Bella est une fan de livres et son préféré est Orgueils et Préjugés de Jane Austen , elle l'a lut des dizaines de fois (au moins), elle était très maladroite quand elle était humaine i peine trois ans, elle vivait, mais elle a préféré abandonner sa vie pour son grand amour : Edward, mon petit frère.  
Edward est mon petit frère, il est grand, beau, mince, musclé, il ressemble à un Dieu d'après Bella, mais pour moi son regard n'est pas objectif quand on sait qu'ils sont mariés. Il a une chevelure cuivrés des plus étranges et comme toute la famille, il a les yeux dorés. Il est un pianiste remarquable, il a écrit des berceuses pour Bella et Esmé et il est assez réservé et préfère rester seul mais Bella l'oblige à rester avec nous, ce que j'apprécie. Edward est intelligent mais il a souvent besoin de recul pour réfléchir, ce qui l'a amené à abandonner Bella plus d'un an en tout ce qui n'était pas plus mal car je détestais cette fille, mais maintenant je la supporte autant que je supporte lui dit souvent que ses émotions sont du grand n'importe quoi, ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il est complétement fou mais ce n'est un scoop pour personne, notre famille n'est pas normale du tout.  
Jasper est mon autre petit frère, il est blond au yeux dorés, il est de taille moyenne, musclé et très réservé. Il est marié à Alice Bien qu'étant son parfait opposé, il est calme et posé ce qu'Alice n'est pas. Il a toujours l'air d'être constipé parce qu'il n'a pas encore l'habitude d'être si proche des humains mais ça lui passera sûrement, enfin je pense, mais il ne fait pas d'efforts alors ça ne risque pas d'arriver! Carlisle dit que chacun d'entre nous a eu son temps pour s'habituer et que pour Jasper c'est plus loin, soit...  
Carlisle est notre père adoptif, il est blond (aussi), il a des yeux dorés, il est très beau et surtout d'une grande sagesse. Il est le plus posé de nous tous et les humains n'ont plus d'effets sur lui, peut être à cause de son âge ou du fait qu'il est médecin depuis la nuit des temps. Avec Esmé, Carlisle est le seul de la famille que je respecte vraiment les autres ...  
Esmé est notre mère, elle a des cheveux couleur noisette, des yeux dorés (comme tout le monde) Elle est de taille moyenne, elle est aussi très aimante, douce et gentille. Elle nous a toujours aimé et protégé, je l'aime beaucoup.  
Enfin le meilleur pour la fin, mon gros Nounours à moi que j'aime, mon amour éternel, j'ai nommé Emmet. Emmet est parfait, grand, baraqué, musclé, beau , avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux dorés, il est celui avec qui je partage ma vie. Il est très souriant et drôle bien qu'à force ses blagues commencent à être ennuyantes et énervantes! Mais je l'aime toujours et tellement! C'est le seul avec qui j'aime ê lorsque nous faisons des "trucs de grands" dans notre lit et quand je repense à...

- Rosaliiie! Cria Edward.  
-Si tu ne veux pas entendre tout ça change de fréquence et va explorer l'esprit de ta femme! Répondis-je.  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, répondit mon jeune frère, sinon j'y resterais tout le temps!

Je descendis les escaliers pour me retrouver face à l'homme de ma vie.

-Bah alors chérie, dit Emmet, tu penses à des trucs cochons?

Il m'embrassa avec passion et je lui rendis son baiser. Nous y mettions de plus en plus de passion lorsqu'une voix familière nous tira de notre baiser.

-Hey les sangsues! Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça et pour ne pas déranger mes chastes yeux?

Je me retournai pour faire face à Jacob Black. Il est plus grand que moi, mais fait la même taille qu'Emmet. Il a des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux de la même couleur. Sa peau est de couleur caramel et il est très musclé. Jacob est un loup-garou et le meilleur ami de Bella. Il vient souvent la voir au grand désespoir d'Edward qui le déteste.  
Mais lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il eut une chose assez... étrange qui se passa. Il plongea son regard sombre dans le mien et je ne pus que faire de même.  
Cela dura moins d'une minute mais cela dura , pour moi, des heures entières. Lorsque je détournai le regard, Edward et Bella me regardait avec insistance. Le premier avait l'air amusé, la seconde étonnée, faisait, avec ses yeux, la navette entre moi et le clébard.

-Tu es comme qui dirait dans une situation délicate mais comique pour moi! Dit Edward en rigolant.

Il se prit un coup dans le ventre de Bella qui le fusillait du regard.

-Jake, dit cette dernière, Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, je sais que ça ne se commande pas, mais tu ne peux pas, c'est impossible et-  
-Vous parlez de quoi? Me risquai-je.

Personne ne me répondis et Bella fixait Jacob, comme si elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS BANDE DE SANGSUES! S'énerva Jacob, et il partit en courant vers la fôret .  
Il eut un bruit de vêtements déchirés, puis un hurlement de douleur et de rage venant d'un loup.  
Nous nous regardions tous avec étonnement sauf Edward qui rigolait et Bella qui elle était triste.

-Hahahahaha! Alors celle là je mis attendait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout! Hahaha! Edward se tenait les cotes tellement il riait. Rosalie? Il est sérieux? Mais ce mec court à sa perte! Hahaha!  
-Edward, dis moi de quoi tu parles! M'énervais-je.  
-Tu l'auras voulu, commença Edwrad, Jacob s'est imprégné sur toi !

Pour une surprise, ça s'était une surprise...

_**Pov Jacob**_

**Le 15 mai 2006 14h30**

Eh bah voilà! Le monde me déteste! L'univers est contre moi! PUTAIN! Une sangsue! Quand les autres vont l'apprendre... C'est ma fin causée par moi-même! Oh la la, dans quoi je me suis fourré? MERDE!

J'arrivai à La Push, mon chez moi, ma vie, là où sont tous mes amis que je vais bientôt perdre à cause d'une mauvaise imprégnation. Que le monde est cruel! Je me suis imprégné de cette Rosalie, MA Rosalie, elle est si belle, si-

-Monde Cruel de Merde ! Pourquoi?  
-Ouh la, Jake, ça va pas? Ta Miss-Vampire t'a jeté? Ils veulent te bouffer? C'est quoi le problème? Demanda Quill, mon meilleur ami avec Embry.  
-Tout va bien, les autres vont bien, tout va bien sous le soleil invisible donc panique pas mec! Sérieux, ils ont décidé de partir et tu veux pas laisser Bella partir?Dit Embry  
-Non c'est pas ça mais... Non rien, c'est pas grave.. Déclarai-je  
-Alors Jacobounet, on est triiiste? Viens te confier à Tonton Quill voyons! Rigola Quill  
-Mieux vaut mourir que de te parler "Tonton Quill"! Déclarai-je  
-De toute façon, tu sera obligé de nous le dire, quand on sera en loups, tu sais, grâce à nos pensées "collectives"! Dit une voix derrière nous. Je reconnu Seth, le plus jeune d'entre nous, qui avait rejoint la meute i ans de cela.  
Mais attendez une minute, là ! Mais j'avais complètement zapé le fait que lorsqu'on se transforme on peut lire dans les pensées de TOUTE la meute: donc dans les miennes aussi! Quand ils vont savoir que je me suis imprégné de Ma Rose chérie et- Depuis quand elle est devenue "Ma Rose Chérie"? Non mais sérieux, non ce n'est pas ma Rose chérie! C'est une sangsue, Blondie, La Reine des Glaces mais pas MA ROSE CHERIE!  
-Eh merde! Allez vous faire foutre, jamais vous saurez ce qu'il m'arrive c'est trop beurk et ...  
J'allai finir ma phrase mais Sam, l'ancien Alpha me devança:  
-Tu t'es imprégné n'est-ce pas? C'est quelqu'un que tu n'aime pas? Un mec peut-être?  
-Bah vas-y, dit aussi que je suis gay espèce de louveteau ! Oui je me suis imprégné sur une personne que je déteste ! Ce n'est même pas une humaine et... Merde...  
J'en avais trop dit, bah voilà c'est fini, je vais me faire jeter et...  
-QUOI! TU T'ES IMPREGNE SUR UNE VAMPIRE ?! MAIS T'AS PETE UN CABLE OU QUOI?  
-C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE BORDEL DE MERDE!  
Sam se calma car il était pas loin de se transformé.  
-Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-il en essyant de garder son calme.  
-Euh.. Rosalie Cullen...  
-Eh bah, mec, tu es dans un merdier sans nom! Cette sangsue est mariée et elle nous déteste!  
-Pas la peine de me le rappeller, je sais mais... je ...je ne veux pas abandonner, j'ai l'impression que maintenant tout mon monde tourne autour d'elle et je la veux à mes côtés pour l'éternié! Elle est si belle, gentille, douce et...  
-Hey mec, tu nous fais dans le côté "fleur bleue" ou quoi? Vous vous doutez que cette remarque si intellegente ne peux provenir que d'une seule personne: PAUL!

Toute la Push va savoir que je me suis imprégné de Rose et c'est franchement pas ce que je veux. En attendant j'ai un problème du nom d'Emmet Cullen.  
Objectif: l'écarter de MA Rose et je le jure sur mon honneur que je vais réussir! Et ça avant le mariage de sa soeur Alice, j'ai un plan infaillible et avec l'aide de Bella et d'Edward, ça devrait fonctionner, encore faudrait-il que le mari de ma meilleure amie accepte .

_**Pov Edward **_

**Le 15 mai 2006 15h 06**

Ce matin, Jacob avait eu son imprégnation, truc débile de loup dont je vous épargne les détails. Bella avait fait la tête toute la journée car elle trouvait que j'avais eu (je cite) : "Une réaction puérile digne d'un petit CP" Non mais sérieux! Il aurait fallut que je sois triste pour ce débile profond de louveteau sans cervelle? Très peu pour moi! Je trouve que c'ets bien fait et...

Pensées de Jacob :*J'espère que cette sangsue va m'écouter, j'ai vraiment besoin de son aide et de celle de Bella pour avoir le coeur de Ma Rosalie Chérie*

Plait-il? Il veut mon aide ? Il veut que je sépare Rosalie d'Emmet après les deux siècles qu'ils ont vécu ensemble? Après tout ce qu'Emmet a fait pour moi? Que je rende triste un gars que je considère comme mon grand frère ?! Il rêve!

Pensées de Jacob: *Bon quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, courage! Je le fais pour Ma Rose!*

Sa Rose? Il peut toujours courir!  
Il allait sonner, mais je le devancait pour aller lui ouvrir la porte en lui faisant un sourire moqueur.

-Salut Edward, je voulais te parler, c'est au sujet de...  
-Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler mais jamais tu n'auras mon aide!  
-Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire avant de te prononcer!  
-Non, je ne veux pas, retourne à ta niche sale cabot rempli d'hormones!  
-Eh oh tu te calmes la sangsue! Je suis sur que tu sais mieux que moi que lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne sur quelqu'un ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Rosalie me tombe dans les bras !  
-L'espoir fait vivre dit-on, mais tu ne m'obligera jamais à faire quelque chose pour t'aider!  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'obligera! BELLA!

Ce traître avait tout prévu, il sait que je ne peux pas résister à ma Bella et que je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse...

-Connard!Soufflai-je hors de moi.

Il rigola et Bella arriva, pas rassurée de nous voir en train de parler ensemble. Elle sait que je le déteste et qu'il ne faudrait qu'un petit mot de travers pour que l'on se saute dessus en essayant de se tuer.

-Jake, comment vas-tu? Dit ma merveilleuse princesse.  
-Bof, bof, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle d'Edward mais il ne veut pas m'aider! Se lamanta-t-il.  
-Edward, tu pourrais l'aider pour uen fois!  
-Mais il veut séparer Rosalie d'Emmet! Voyons Bella! Je considère Emmet comme mon frère, c'est comme le trahir au profit d'un chien!


End file.
